v-call
by ChigusaSen
Summary: Siapa coba yang tidak kesal di spam chat sampai video call tiba-tiba? yap, itu Kasamatsu. lalu pelakunya? tentu saja Kise! warn:sho-ai/bxb dan mengandung kegajean yang diluar akal. typo? dede juga manusia ;) dont forget to fav and foll guys


Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

*

Sudah sejam HP yang didominasi warna biru tua bergetar tak henti-henti. Si pemilik yang sudah kesal, membiarkan benda persegi panjang miliknya itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja nakas. Oh, siapa yang tahan di-_spam_ oleh seseorang saat jam malam begini?

Entah berapa kali Kasamatsu mengkerutkan keningnya. Dia kesal. Belum juga berhenti _handphone-_nya bergetar, dan ditambah tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Ditatapnya tugas matematika untuk tes perguruan tinggi dengan nanar. Bagaimana caranya dia konsentrasi jika suara getar itu terus mengganggu?

Tidak tahan, Kasamatsu langsung meraih ponselnya. Dan mengecek pesan yang masuk. Jika dipikir, lebih baik Kasamatsu mematikan ponselnya saat belajar. Tapi dia enggang melakukan itu karena siapa tahu ada telepon penting dari orangtuanya dari luar kota.

Kasamatsu memijat pelan pelipisnya ketika satu nama muncul berkali-kali di layar depan. Lidahnya tak henti berdecak kesal saat melihat jumlah pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Harus gue kasih pelajaran ni anak!" kesal Kasamatsu sambil men-_scroll_ layar _touchscreen_-nya--membaca pesan dari si junior yang tidak berguna. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, si tampan yang berprofesi sebagai model sekaligus _ace_ Kaijo--Kise Ryouta.

Belum selesai Kasamatsu membaca pesan Kise yang berjumlah 124 itu, tiba-tiba layar berubah menjadi mode panggilan. Kise sedang mencoba mem-_video call_ Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu yang kaget, tak sengaja menekan ikon untuk menerima panggilan. Alhasil, wajah porselen berhiaskan make-up tipis nan tampan itu muncul begitu saja di layar HP Kasamatsu.

"Haii!" sapa Kise dengan wajah cerah seperti biasanya. Kasamatsu masih kaget, bahkan kedua manik birunya tak berkedip saat Kise memgibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan layar ponsel, "_is there someone here?_"

Kasamatsu berkedip beberapa kali. Kemudian kedua alisnya menukik tajam. Kise yang melihat senpainya kembali ke dunia nyata pun memasang senyum canggung.

"Kalo ngga penting. Gue tutup!" ancam Kasamatsu. Nadanya kesal. Tentu saja, dia yang niatnya belajar malahan diganggu oleh manusia berparas bak malaikat itu. Kasamatsu rasanya mau mati saja.

"E-eh! Jangan dulu!" Kise cepat-cepat menolak ucapan Kasamatsu sebelum senpainya itu menutup panggilan sepihaknya, "Gue mau bicara sesuatu sama lo," ucap Kise lagi sambil memasang senyum manis.

Kasamatsu yang lagi-lagi digoda oleh Kise hanya memasang wajah datar. Iya, wajah datar untuk menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa menambah tempo.

"Penting?" tanya Kasamatsu. Dijauhkannya ponsel pintar itu sehingga wajah Kise tidak terlalu dekat dari pandangannya. Kalau dekat-dekat, Kasamatsu khawatir pemuda itu bisa melihat beberapa guratan merah yang mulai menjalari lehernya.

"Penting banget lah!" kini Kise semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai kedua manik emas itu terlihat begitu jelas dari ponsel Kasamatsu, "kenapa lo jauhin HP? Gue jadi kurang jelas ngeliat lo, kan?"

Ya ampun. Kasamatsu harus bagaimana lagi? Haruskah dia menutup panggilan vidio tak berguna ini?

"M-mending lo fokus kerja. Biar kerjaan lo cepet kelar dan besok bisa latihan lagi." Kasamatsu berusaha mengalihkan topik, tapi sepertinya Kise tahu itu, "kalo gitu gue tutup ya--"

"Yukiocchi!" Kasamatsu kesulitan melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kise yang tiba-tiba meneriakin namanya. Kasamatsu sampai membolakan mata saking kagetnya, "udah gue bilang, gue mau bilang sesuatu. Ngga lama kok."

Kasamatsu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua matanya menatap Kise dengan tajam, bahkan kedua alisnya sudah menekuk tajam.

"Bisa jangan liatin gue kayak gitu? Lo jadi makin imut tau?"

Kasamatsu memutar kedua bola matanya. Sungguh, dia ingin segera menyelesaikan panggilan vidio yang menyiksa lahir dan bathinnya ini.

"Cepet ngomong!"

Kise memasang senyumnya lagi. Kemudian dengan nada pelan yang mampu Kasamatsu dengar, Kise berucap, "_i miss you so much_!"

"Hah!?" Kasamatsu lagi-lagi membolakan kedua matanya, bahkan kedua pipinya ikut memerah sekarang.

"..._and i love you so much_."

_Perfect!_ Sekarang wajah Kise juga bersemu.

Kasamatsu yang kehilangan jalan pikirannya kemudian dikejutkan lagi dengan layar ponsel yang tiba-tiba menghitam. HP-nya mati. Ya, kehabisan daya.

Masih menatap ponselnya, wajah Kasamatsu belum juga kehilangan ronanya, "Yang bener aja lo, Kiseee!!!"

...

Berakhir dengan gaje


End file.
